You Found Me
by SimplicityisKey
Summary: Whether you love her or hate her Rosalie is a normal woman who struggled with love. This is the story of how she found Emmett and how the two fell in love. Love is never easy, even for these two, especially for vampires in love. Accurate story lines.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight belongs to Ms. Meyer.. duh.**

**This story is about Rosalie and Emmett. Even though Rose is described as vain i figured every woman struggles with love and the start of it and i really wanted a story about her and Emmett's love so this is it starting with when she found him and will follow them as they search this idea of love.**

**Enjoy!**

_Gatlinburg, Tennessee 1935_

I stared at the elk's corpse I had just drained of blood and felt somewhat satisfied. I knew the burning thirst in my throat would never completely be sated with just animal blood but it helped nonetheless. I sighed and looked in the direction of home. It was far off maybe 100 miles or more but the run back would be no problem for me. I traveled further and left earlier than usual, with the sun just setting, I normally hunted at night under the safety of darkness and closer to home. Home, if you could even call it that, but then again what would you call a house full of four vampires who lived as a family? They were the reason I left earlier and went further, I just had to get out.

I got up and started to bury the ugly reminder of what I was. It really didn't need to be done, after all I was far away from the house and no one was stupid enough to venture this far into the wilderness, but it took up time. Time was definitely something I had too much of.

I gracefully jumped to the stream that was about 20 feet away from me to wash away the evidence of the disgusting feeding I just partake in. I hated this life I led, although to refer to it as a life was probably a sin. I found it ironic that humans had an obsession with youth and immortality something I was now bitter of. To never age, change, or be able to have my own family was the worst kind of prison for me. The drinking of blood and constant thirst for human life was just the cherry on top of the sad sundae of my existence and I couldn't even eat the sundae unless it was dripping with blood.

I stared at my reflection in the water and sighed. The only good thing about being a vampire was the beauty, although I had been beautiful in my human life immortality only enhanced it more. I knew I was vain and self-centered but what else did I have to keep me going day and night?

I grimaced at my callous thoughts. That was really unfair; I did have the kindness and support of Esme and Carlisle, and well even Edward. They were loving and caring but after two years with them I still felt alone and like something was missing. I also knew that after two years with me they were growing tired of my rudeness, except maybe for Esme who could never feel ill feelings towards anyone.

Sometimes I wish I was more like her if only briefly. She was the only one I was somewhat close to, I still held too much anger and bitterness towards Carlisle and annoyance towards Edward to even try at a relationship. I was still surprised that Esme and I could have a friendship what with my endless bloodlust that first year and then my need for revenge consuming all my thoughts. Now that we've moved and started over here in Tennessee I've been able to have more of a "normal" life which has been easier for both me and the others.

I guess I should probably be nicer to them, after all eternity is an awful long time, and I guess I could start by getting back before Esme began worrying over me. I stood up and prepared myself for the long run home when I heard a loud, deep growl.  
Since becoming a vampire my hearing had improved to superhuman decimals but I knew this growl was close and if I wasn't mistaken a bear. I wasn't really hungry and I knew I couldn't drain a bear all by myself but my curiosity got the best of me. I had never seen a bear up close before and I knew no danger truly faced me.

I adeptly climbed the mountain and followed the direction of the growl. I stumbled upon an alcove of trees and saw the bear. It was a huge grizzly bear and even though I was stronger than it was I shuddered that the enormity of it. It was standing on its hind legs putting it at almost 8 feet tall and had to weigh a ton. I was just about to turn and go when I saw some movement under the massive bear.

I was shocked to realize that the movement was from a human. What on earth was a human doing all the way out here and within close proximity of a bear? A breeze carried the scent of him to me and I breathed in the delicious smell of blood. It was the most enticing thing I had ever smelt and sent me into a frenzy stronger than any I had ever been in, including my first year. I clutched the rock next to me and crushed it between my fingers. This human was obviously close to death, I could end his suffering and quickly drain his blood. No, I would not taint my almost perfect record.

Despite my better judgment I slowly edged myself closer. I was surprised when the bloody and severely mangled human slowly rose. I realized the human was a boy and a big one at that who I could tell was handsome despite the amount of blood and damage done to his body.

The burly boy charged the bear with the little strength he had left. He was too weak though and the bear easily threw him back and I cringed at the crack his body made against the ground. I admired him for his strength and was angry that the bear was obviously going to destroy him. Something in me snapped when the bear began to pounce on him to finish him off.

I jumped off the mountain faster than I had ever moved before and tackled the bear. My unnatural strength and surprise attack sent the bear flying many feet away. He quickly recovered and started towards me claws ready for an attack. I growled and showed him my teeth which surprised the animal forcing him back a few steps. He wavered a few seconds debating what to do before his instincts took over and ran away.

I smiled in victory and turned towards the boy who as I got closer realized was more of a man than a boy. I had to stop breathing as I neared him; he was that intoxicating to me. I crouched beside him and finally got a good look at him. He was breathtakingly beautiful and had an innocence about him that was familiar. I lightly ruffled his curly hair careful not to hurt him or get any of the appetizing blood on me and then it hit me.

He reminded me of Henry, Vera's baby, my human memories were beginning to get fuzzy but I could remember him vividly. This human like Henry had dimples, despite the obvious pain he was in.

The man's groan brought me out of old memories. He was dying I could tell by the slowing of his heartbeat and the amount of blood that was sweeping from his muscular body. I knew I could never have my own baby now, never be able to have my own Henry. I had lost that chance when I became a vampire and I couldn't stand the thought of losing it again in this human.

Before I even knew what I was doing I had the human cradled in my arms and I was running home. I was confused by all the things I expected and wanted but only one thing was for sure, I could never turn him on my own I thirsted for him too much I would most likely kill him first. No, I needed Carlisle to do it; I just hoped I could make it the 100 miles home before it was too late.

I usually loved running but not now; this run was excruciating and seemed to take hours. Every second I had to fight an urge, an urge to end his suffering, an urge to drink his blood, or worse the urge to stop. Stop and let nature take its course and just walk away because I felt horrible inflicting this life that I detested on someone else. I was going to do just that when the beautiful man shifted in my arms and opened his eyes.

He fixed his eyes on me and despite the fact that I was running I stared straight back. What did he think of all this? What did he think of me?

He lifted his hand and grazed his palm against my cheek. He felt warm and smelled wonderful; I thought I was going to kill him right then but I gritted my teeth against the urge.

"What a beautiful angel," he murmured as he closed his eyes again. "I didn't think I would make it to heaven."

If I wasn't so worried and nervous I would have laughed at the irony. He thought I was an angel when in fact I was the most devilish of monsters. I hoped he was not too disappointed when he found out the truth about what I was or what he would be.

I pushed away the thoughts and focused on running faster and not killing the man in my arms.

I ran the distance in record time, an amazing feat considering the obstacle I had to endure the entire way.

"Carlisle!" I screamed as I entered the house. I wasn't sure how much longer I could endure the smell or how much longer the man would hold on. "Carlisle!"

Esme appeared around the corner and dropped the duster she was holding when she saw what was in my arms. "Oh my goodness," she said as her hand flew to her nose.

"Where's Carlisle?" My voice sounded harsh and shrill.

Before she could answer I heard both him and Edward come down the stairs. "I'm coming Rosalie, what can I-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw me.

"Rosalie, what did you do?" Esme asked gently trying to avoid getting closer to the blood.

"I, I," I stammered trying to organize my thoughts. "I need your help Carlisle."

He nodded. "Of course, get him upstairs."

I was amazed that he complied so easily without asking questions. Maybe Carlisle was a more understanding than I gave him credit for.

"You think?" Edward asked sarcastically as I passed him up the stairs. Usually I would have been aggravated by his reading my mind and would have given him a sarcastic retort but now was not the time.

I followed Carlisle upstairs into my room and laid the man on my bed that I had never used. Edward had thought me silly when I bought it not understanding why I would want it as decoration but it proved useful now. Carlisle turned towards me and lifted an eyebrow quizzically. He obviously needed to know what I wanted to do but I had no idea how to explain this or express what it was I wanted done.

"She wants you to turn him." I hadn't even heard Edward approach behind me. He must have been listening to both Carlisle and my own thoughts having the conversation for us.

"Why?" Carlisle asked confused and only slightly shocked. How would I answer him when I didn't know for sure myself? What was I supposed to say?

_Well, Carlisle I would like you to turn him into a vampire and curse him to damnation for the rest of existence because he reminds me of a baby that a friend of mine once had and I can't stand losing the dream again._

"Carlisle," Edward began as he moved closer to him. He continued in a whisper but my vampire eyes could still hear him. "Remember when you turned Esme?" Carlisle's eyes widened and Edwards nodded at a question I couldn't hear inside of Carlisle's head.

"Are you sure Rosalie?" He asked meeting my gaze again. I looked at the man slowly dying on the bed and put my hand to my mouth to block the temptation.

Was I sure? Could I do this to another person, something I hated that was done to me? I didn't know why I had this yearning for this human but I had a feeling my world would crash around me if I lost him.

I returned my gaze back to Carlisle. "Yes, I'm sure."

Carlisle nodded as if that was enough for him. "Okay then, you might want to leave Rosalie this will be difficult to endure and watch."

"No," I said as I walked towards the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. "I'm going to stay. For him." The burning in my throat was unbearable but I knew it would be nothing in comparison to what he was about to feel and I couldn't leave him during it.

"Edward," Carlisle said before giving the rest of his instructions to him in his head. Edward left the room to prepare however you do for turning someone into a vampire. "I'm so sorry my son," he whispered before taking the immortalizing, damning bite out of his neck.

"For him," I repeated as I watched the beautiful man curve his body and scream in pain. "For him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I don't know if anyone is even reading this but i will continue on if only for my own benefit. I promise after this chapter it will pick up a little now that emmett is awake for conversation. Also i see a little lust.. and maybe smut in the future :)**

**Comments, reviews, suggestions, and critisim is always welcomed!**

**If you like it tell a friend!**

Chapter 2

I never left his side. I physically couldn't.

It wasn't easy to sit there and watch him thrash and scream in pain knowing exactly what he was feeling and all the while knowing it was my fault. It had only been a day and my strength was deteriorating but I knew that there was still two long, excruciating days left.

I didn't know if I could handle two more days of this emotional pain but I knew I had to because I was the reason why he was here. My selfish, dire need to keep him put him in this pain and I still was not quite sure why I did it.

I jumped when he screamed an agonizing cry and then was relieved when he relaxed into the pillow loosing consciousness again. At least the venom was spreading and he no longer smelt like a human. It was almost unbearable the first couple hours having to both hear his cries and smell his appetizing scent.

I used the silence and took the time to study the man that was in front of me.

He was undeniably stunning even though he was still partially human and I couldn't help to imagine how gorgeous he would become once the transformation was complete. I couldn't believe how big he was in both height and stature. I had never seen someone as big as he in both my human life and vampire one. He had thick, bulging muscles that were defined and carved. In fact he was thick with muscle all over his body, his arms, chest, and legs. Even I at five foot nine would seem small and dainty wrapped in his arms, not that I thought about being in his arms, much.

Everything about his body said that he was dangerous but there were the few innocent and gentle features about him that said he was kind and loving. Like his dimples that I was aching to see because of a smile instead of a grimace or his curly hair that I was dying to run my fingers through. And his eyes, the one time I had seen them, held warmth and tenderness in them that I knew reflected his personality.

I edged forward in my chair scraping it against the floor as both it and I moved closer to him. I needed to touch him, to graze his cheek to let him know it was all right or just to hold his hand.

"You probably should not do that," Edward whispered behind me. I pulled my hand back and silently cursed. That was the second time in two days he approached me without me knowing. What was the point of having intense vampire hearing if I couldn't hear my stupid 'brother' sneak up on me?

"You would have heard me but your mind was pre-occupied," he said as a moved towards the end of the bed.

How come he got to get closer to him and I can't?

"We have to be careful when a vampire is changing. There is always the chance they will get too violent, especially this one," he said nodding towards the bed, "he is big enough to take even you down. If he gets too violent I'll know by his thoughts."

I sighed. I hated to admit when he was right.

"What's he thinking Edward? I have to know." I stared at his beautiful face twisted in agony knowing a scream was coming any minute.

Edward stared at the man too before smiling. "He is confused. He keeps thinking back over his life and of all the things he did wrong and there were quite a few," he said with a laugh obviously seeing something the man did while he was a human. "He thinks that he must be in hell because of them and because of the burning."

I grimaced remembering the piercing and painful burn of my transformation. I myself had thought I was in hell due to my vain thoughts in life. He must be wondering what he had done to deserve hell.

Edward snorted and I turned to glare at him. What was funny in this situation?

"Actually, he thinks he knows why he is hell, it's not too big of a surprise."

I returned my gaze back to the bed and frowned. I couldn't image this innocent man doing anything worthy enough to earn him a place in hell. If he wasn't surprised by the burning fires of hell then what was he confused about.

"He doesn't understand why you are here," Edward said softly. When I didn't comprehend what he was saying he sighed. "He thinks you're an angel Rosalie and he is confused on why an angel is in hell."

Despite the obvious seriousness of the situation I smiled. He thought I was an angel and it made my blissfully happy. I was about to ask Edward more on what he thought of me when Carlisle came in the room.

"How is he doing?" He asked in his concern doctor tone.

Edward responded for me. "Pretty good all things considering. He isn't thinking much beyond the fact he is in pain."

Just then the man screamed a gut wrenching yell and thrashed so hard that the bed shook violently. Instinctively I flew to his side despite the warnings of both Carlisle and Edward beside me.

"Rosalie be careful," Carlisle said next to me.

I ignored him and grabbed his hand. What's the worst that could happen? I am an indestructible vampire after all.

When our hands met he squeezed me, not hard like he was trying to get over the pain, but gentle like he was using my hand for support. In that second I felt a jolt of shock pulsating behind our skin. It reminded me of when I was little and my cousin William would rub his feet against the carpet and then touch my arm, only stronger and it felt good.

He stopped screaming but continued to thrash against the bed with his whole body aggressively whipping around. All except for the hand I was holding; it was the only part that was calm.

"Damnit, it burns! It burns so bad. Make it stop, please make it stop!" His voice startled me. It was loud and booming but still sweet.

"I know shh, it will be alright," I said softly caressing his cheek watching him gradually calm down under my touch. "Isn't there something you can do for him?" I asked Carlisle a little too harshly.

He just shook his head. "I wish there was but we just have to wait it out. Rosalie maybe you should take a break I can stay here with him."

I was about to tell him to back off when the man clenched my hand. "No, don't go. Please don't take my angel, please. Stay, please stay with me." He kept repeating stay softly.

"Shh, honey, its okay I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, I am always right here." I murmured finally brushing my fingers through his hair. "Right here," I whispered as he grew lax in my arms.

My patience was growing very thin but I knew I wouldn't have to wait too much longer. We were closing in on the third day and I knew from experience and what Carlisle said that we only had a few moments left until his heart would finally stop beating making him a full vampire. I was both excited and terrified.

We hadn't been able to tell him much during the change because he was so distraught with pain going in and out of consciousness. The only things he ever said were that he was burning and not to take the angel away from him. Edward didn't give me much to go on either only saying that his thoughts were consumed with pain and confusion. I had a feeling he was holding back information which made me mad at him.

I hadn't left his side once since I had brought him here in fact I had gotten closer and closer until finally at was sitting on the bed at his feet. I was dying from anticipation knowing that any second now he would open his eyes and would finally be able to talk a real conversation with me.

I was thrilled but I was still nervous with doubt. Would he be disgusted with what he had become like I had been? Would he be a violent newborn that none of us could control? Would he hate the vegetarian lifestyle we chose and leave? Or my worse fear of all, would he blame me for changing him and hate me for making him a demon?

I don't think I would be able to handle the guilt if he was bitter towards me for wanting him to be a vampire. There was something about him that called me to him and I couldn't describe it. If I had faith anymore in fate or god I would believe that I was in those woods for a reason but I lost that faith two years ago.

I heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs and knew that my 'family' was coming up to join me in the wait. They wanted to be here when he woke up like I did. It was something exciting; a new one joining our little household and they wanted to be a part of it. A part of me resented them all, I blamed them for me being a vampire and now I was angry that they were intruding on this moment. I was selfish; I wanted this man and everything that came with him all to my self.

At least they would be helpful when it came time to break the news to him of what he now was. When I found out I went a little crazy and I wasn't sure I could handle this bear of a man on my own.

"You think it will be soon?" Esme asked a little too eagerly. She was more than happy to welcome another one into the family, loving the idea of another son.

"I think so," I replied never take my eyes off of him fearing I would miss it. "I can barely hear his heartbeat now."

Edward stepped closer and furrowed his brow. I had to grind my teeth to prevent the hissing growl of protection from escaping me. "I think she is right. His thoughts are much clearer now, in fact I think he can hear us but just can't move quite yet."

"What is he thi-" My question was stopped short when we all heard his heart start racing. It was a sign that the time was near and we all hushed and stared waiting for the unknown.

His heart ticked away like a timer on a bomb, faster and faster, until finally it stopped. Immortality was the explosion. I held my breath waiting not knowing what to expect.

Suddenly his eyes popped open and the circle pools of red darted around the room until finally they landed on me. I saw so many emotions flash across his face in that brief moment; fear, thirst, confusion, thirst, relief, thirst, and finally contentment. Just looking at him I couldn't help but smile. He was so handsome and childlike in this innocent expression.

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you?" He finally came to his senses and asked the same questions we all asked when we first woke. My smile quickly faded as I lost my courage for this conversation. I turned to Carlisle and shot him a pleading look.

Carlisle stepped forward careful not to get too close. "Hello son, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is Esme, Edward, and Rosalie." His eyes never left mine while Carlisle talked. "I'm afraid you were in a terrible accident with a bear," Carlisle continued making the man smile.

It was the first time I saw him smile and I swear I could feel butterflies in my stomach if that was even possible anymore. I was right about the dimples; they were even cuter and deeper when he smiled.

"Rosalie here found you in the woods but it was too late, you were badly injured. I know this may be difficult to believe but you see we all are vampires and now you are too."

If it wasn't such a solemn situation I would have found the whole thing amusing. I was too angry and beside myself after my transformation to realize the absurdity of the conversation.

"I don't understand," the man said as he started to sit up in the bed.

This time Edward stepped forward to explain. He probably would have an easier time considering he could hear all of his thoughts and just clarify the things he was confused about.

"Yes like the legends you have heard," he began, "except we don't drink human blood. There are many small myths and things to know about vampires but they are not important now. The main thing you need to know is that we don't drink human blood, instead we prey on animals."

The man's thirst must have been strong for Edward to feel the need to make the point of no human blood twice. We all were motionless waiting for his reaction expecting sadness or anger. I was the most anxious wondering if he would guess my roll in his transformation. We could not have been more surprised if he had told us all he was already a vampire.

"And you're a vampire too?" He asked staring into my eyes to which I just nodded. "Okay then what now?"

We were all shocked. To say he was taking it well would be an understatement. He heard what he now was, asked a few questions, accepted it, and moved on. I couldn't believe it. Where was the anger at that fact that his life was over or the sadness that he was now a damned soul? Did he even realize what this all meant? What he would have to give up? I just could not understand.

"Well how about we start off with your name?" Carlisle asked with a laugh.

"I'm Emmett McCarty," he said standing up and shaking his hand, "pleased to meet you."

_Pleased to meet you?_ What was wrong with this Emmett? He in standing in a room full of vampires who just told him he was one too and he says he is pleased to meet us? This was getting more confusing by the moment.

"My throat is burning pretty bad," Emmett said to Carlisle but looked at me.

"Ah, yes, of course. Then that will be the first thing we shall do." Carlisle said before walking out the door with Esme and Edward following him.

"What did he mean by that? What am I going to do?" Finally Emmett looked confused and a little scared.

Good, that is how he should be feeling in this situation.

His change of mood and the fact that I was thirsty myself made me smile and jump off the bed.

"We have a lot to discuss Emmett," I said as I led him out the door, "but first, we hunt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again dont own Twilight... and i don't know if anyone is reading i would love some reviews just to know that there are people out there but i wont beg. :)**

**If you are reading though i would just like to say sorry so late an update school is crazy only dead week then finals and then ill be able to update more! Also i promise for juicy stuff in the near future. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I lifted my head slightly in the air and closed my eyes. I knew he was watching me with curiosity which made me feel slightly self conscious but I had a good to do; feed and teach him how to hunt. A breeze rustled my hair blowing it behind me and I inhaled deeply.

I smiled when I detected the smell of elk not too far off; elk was my favorite. I opened my eyes and turned towards Emmett.

"What do you smell?" I asked him and almost laughed at his confused expression.

"Um, trees?" He answered as a question. I knew his vampire smelling was more distinct than that and if he really tried he would be able to smell the elk.

"No," I said moving in front of him, "try harder to smell."

He took in a deep breath and I watched his hard, big chest rise and fall.

"Okay, I smell lavender, rain, and a slight hint of lemon." I furrowed my eyebrows. Where on earth did he smell that?

Then I was shocked, my shampoo was lavender and my body wash was called lemon rain. He smelled me and quite well in fact since the last time I showered was before I found him. I was flattered that his intense sense of smell pinpointed himself on me instead of the food in the air.

"Good," I said stepping closer to him "but now close your eyes." When he didn't close them I stepped even closer to him and lightly trailed my fingers over his eyelids ignoring the tingle in them as I did.

"Okay now concentrate," my hands, having a mind of their own, went to his hips and I ended up standing a mere inch from him. "Take a deep breath and tell me what you smell."

I smiled when he finally did what I said loving the way his body moved with each inhale and exhale.

"Yum," he said opening his eyes. I knew he caught the smell by the way the venom built up in his open mouth. I had to fight the irresistible urge to softly kiss those plump lips because we had more important matters to attend to.

"Good you smell it. That scent is elk and it is near here. Just let your instincts take over and you will be able to hunt fine but if you don't know what to do just follow me."

I was expecting him to ask more questions, I know I did, but instead he took off running. He was a natural born runner and I couldn't help feel a little proud of him. He was pretty fast but I knew I was also fast and had a feeling I was faster than him.

When I caught up to him knew he was surprised. He was most likely used to being the strongest and fastest and was surely not used to a woman being equal to him. Well he would just have to get used to it now; vampires tended to be stronger and faster and I was one of them.

We ran in silence for a while both too hungry to think about anything else other than hunting. It was nice, peaceful even running next to him with the wind in my hair and the light of the moon illuminating us. I've hunted thousands of times before but usually it was out of necessity and I hated every moment of it. It reminded me of what I was, a monster needing blood to survive. But now it didn't mind it so much, not with him here beside me.

I stopped when I saw the elk running through the woods and Emmett followed suit. I crouched low and signaled him to do the same and smiled softly when he silently obeyed. We silently and slowly approached the elk waiting for the perfect time to strike. I was about to jump and hope that Emmett would know to do the same when I saw him leap out of the corner of my eye.

His instincts were amazing and I was so intrigued watching him that I almost forgot my own need to feed. However, after a few moments my own instincts started to take over.

I pounced on one of the bigger male's back and snapped his neck instantly ending its pain quickly. I could not help what I was but I could at least feed with a little mercy. I quickly started to drain its blood both loving and hating the way the silky warm liquid felt sliding down my throat. The fact that I hadn't hunted in a while made me hungrier and I drained the animal's blood faster than usual. When I finally looked over at Emmett I saw that he already drained two big elks of his own.

"Woah, someone was hungry!" I said teasingly.

He wiped his mouth and looked over the animals he had just killed. "Uh, yea I guess. They didn't put up much of a fight did they?"

He was disappointed and not because he had just killed two animals like some heathen but because they didn't put up enough of a fight for him. He certainly was a baffling man.

"Yes, I guess they didn't. Although to be fair they are much weaker compared to us, we are the stronger predator."

"I wonder how I would do against a bear." He thought out loud.

"Well, a bear would probably put up a better fight than these elk did but you would still win." I said as I started to get up and wipe the dirt off my clothes.

"Really?"

"Well, yes. We are indestructible," I said matter-of-factly as I began to walk away.

"Wait," he said coming to walk beside me, "you're telling me I can't die?"

"Technically you are already dead, your heart stopped," I pointed out, "but yes, if you want to look at it that way then you're right."

"Wow, that's incredible," he said with a huge grin.

It wasn't quite how I would describe being an undead vampire roaming earth for eternity but I had to admit that his enthusiasm and smile was contagious.

"Carlisle, the man who changed you, is very, very old. When he first became a vampire he tested the limits of destruction." I didn't want to go back yet and knew he would like the story so I stopped and leaned against a tree. Plus, I thoroughly enjoyed watching him bounce around testing his new skills. He sure was active, even for a new born.

"What kind of thing did he do?" He asked as he tried jumping as high as he could.

"He tried jumping from enormous heights, he swam across the English Channel, and he tried to starve himself. Actually, that's how he found out he could love on animal blood and not feel like such a monster."

"I can't wait to try," he said turning like he was about to run away. "Can we fly?" He asked suddenly, turning towards me.

"No," I said laughing at his look of disappointment. It felt good to laugh. In fact I couldn't remember the last time I did, not just in my vampire life but my human too.

"Just a myth huh? What about the garlic then?" He moved closer towards me forcing me to concentrate on the question on not his hard, muscular chest.

"False."

"Crosses?"

"False."

"And no fangs," he stated rather than asked as he traced his tempting, pink tongue over his beautifully straight, smooth teeth.

I gulped and tried to steady my voice before I talked. He made me feel nervous or anxious, or something else that I couldn't really pinpoint.

"Okay, what about the stakes?" He asked pulling me from my own confusion.

"I told you, we are indestructible. Wait no, that's not entirely true. The only things that can destroy us are other vampires. We can tear each other apart into tiny pieces and burn them, but it's pretty hard."

"Interesting," he said scratching his chin, "and I guess the whole sun myth is false then too?"

"Actually, that one is sort of true. I'll show you soon enough. You really should be asking Carlisle these questions though; I've only been a vampire for two years."

Although it felt longer, I thought to myself.

"And this Carlisle, he changed you too?" He asked moving closer still.

I had to put my hands behind me and push them into the tree because the urge to touch him was so strong.

"Carlisle turned all of us," I said slowly focusing on the story instead of wondering what his cheek would feel like under my fingertips. "First he turned Edward, then Esme, and then two years ago he changed me."

I started to feel uncomfortable under his hard stare which was unusual for me. I usually loved to have the attention on me, knowing I was more than nice on the eyes. But, under his gaze I felt self-conscious and tense which made me babble for the first time ever.

"Esme is Carlisle's wife you know," I stuttered out, "or in the vampire world we just refer to them as mates. Most every vampire has one."

He stepped closer again and I could see that his eyes were narrowed and his granite jaw was clenched harder then usual. Standing so close to me I saw that he was even bigger than I thought before. With the look on his face, his size, his obvious strength, and the fact that his fists were clenched made me realize he could do a lot of damage if provoked. Yet, even with this knowledge I still couldn't feel scared or like I was in danger with him. In fact, I felt safer than ever standing next to him, it was a warming feeling.

"This Edward," he finally said between clenched teeth, "is he your mate?"

I stared blankly at him. I wasn't really expecting that question. It was an easy enough question to answer; no, absolutely not. It was a sensitive subject though and not because I wanted him as a mate. I'll admit when he didn't immediately want me I felt hurt, I was used to being admired and wanted by men, its all I really ever had to offer. But over time I realized we wouldn't be good together and the hurt kind of dissolved.

It didn't make me like Edward more though. When I heard Carlisle tell Esme that he changed me not only to save me but in hopes that I would be Edward's mate it turned my anger towards Edward to hatred. I hated what I had become and I couldn't help but blame Carlisle and Edward for it. I knew it wasn't rational but I didn't care. I blamed Carlisle for turning me and not just letting me die but I blamed Edward for giving Carlisle the motive.

"Rosalie?" Emmett's beautiful voice saying my name pulled me from my self-pity.

"No, Edward's not my mate. We are like brother and sister." Yea, if siblings couldn't stand each other.

Emmett grinned widely and I loved the way it softened his face making him look young and innocent. He put his strong arm against the tree above me and leaned in close. He was just inches from my face now and I still had to look up to see into his eyes. My breathing became faster and quicker, a human habit I obviously hadn't gotten rid of.

"So you have no mate," he said as I closed my eyes against the breeze his breath caused, "yet," he whispered gently into my ear.

His breath on my skin, his closeness, and the suggestive way he said 'yet' made me feel like I was on fire even though I knew I was icy cold.

Without thinking, almost instinctively, I took my hand out from behind me and placed it on his hard chest where his heart should be. He took his other hand and put it over mine, his huge one engulfing my tiny one. The electricity was there again making me sigh as I leaned further into the tree.

Peacefulness washed over me again. I felt complete and whole with him. I didn't know what it was he did to me but I didn't care as long as he never stopped. I could stay here against the tree like this for eternity, and I had it too.

"You're so beautiful Rosalie," he whispered against my hair.

The words yanked me out of the tranquil trance. They reminded me of a time when they were whispered in my ear harshly and under horrible, unbearable circumstances.

The moment was gone, broken, just like I was.

I deftly slide out of the position and under his arm. His look of confusion and hurt almost broke me in two but I knew it was over. I smiled hoping it would help.

"Race you back?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

He deviously grinned taking the bait. "Your on," he said moving beside me and took his ready stance.

"On three. One, two," I shot of faster than ever, "three!" I called behind me laughing, once again in a good, peaceful mood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone.**

**First of all I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story or put it on their alerts. I am very happy with all the positive support i am getting for this story. Now i just want to say sorry that i have not updated in a while. I know how frustrating it can be to get into a story only to have to not be updated in a long time or ever. It was never my intention to go so long without an update. In the last weeks i have been in and out of the hospital without the ability to get to my computer. Days where i have been home i just have been feeling too sick to either want to write or have the will to. I am doing much better now and want to get back to both of my stories i started. If you enjoy this story i just want to ask you to be patient with me with updates as some days are better than others. Thank you so much and i hope you enjoy this knew chapter!**

Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Emmett's transformation and it had been the longest two weeks of my life. That's saying a lot too considering I never sleep and the last two years I've spent all my time wallowing in self pity. The past weeks weren't necessarily bad just confusing, emotional, and difficult.

Since that night in the woods Emmett used every opportunity to get closer and closer to me. I didn't object; actually I loved it when he lightly trailed his fingers across my arm, or when he nuzzled his face in my hair, or even when his delicious breath rustled against my face. Last night when we were hunting he went further than he ever tried in the past and was very close to kissing me. Our lips were seconds away from meeting and I could even feel the electricity pulsating from his when the image of Royce popped into my head. His smug face taunting me like it did that fateful night so long ago.

Everything good I had with Emmett was tainted by that terrible excuse of a man. When he touched me I couldn't help but feel Royce's touch too. When he told me I was beautiful I could faintly hear Royce and his friends saying it as they brutally raped me. I liked Emmett but I was constantly waiting for it to go bad like it did with Royce. I was damaged and broken because of Royce and no longer good enough for Emmett.

It was a shame too because Emmett was a good guy. Sure he was handsome and I knew we were physically good together but there was more to him.

We spent a lot of time talking since Emmett had to stay either in the house or near by at all times for this first year. He was always making me laugh with his stories from his human life, the ones he could remember at least. He also really listened to me when I would talk to him rather than just pretend to listen while he stared at my beauty like so many did before him. He'd ask me questions, share his own answers, and give input on what he thought about my responses. When we talked it was like we were equals and on the same level which was something I never experienced before since most people put me up high on a Pedi stool because of my beauty or my family. With Emmett I was just Rosalie; just me.

I think what I admired most about Emmett though was his innocent and kind view of the world he had. Since I became a vampire I had become cynical and mean. When I was with Emmett I felt myself become less and less angry and happier about the world and well… everything. When I was with him it was like I was a different person completely, a better person, a person I would have been had it not been for my family or Royce or becoming a vampire, the kind of person who would deserve Emmett.

I watched Emmett as he sat next to Edward on the couch. He was telling some new story about the time he beat up three guys in a bar all by himself. I knew Emmett was getting bored having to be pent up in the house all day and night. That first year is hard enough in itself without having to deal with the boredom.

I sighed when he pretended to punch the air and his arm muscles rippled. It would be so much easier to avoid him romantically if he wasn't so beautiful. I could resist him if it wasn't for his toned chest, creamy skin, and over all gorgeous, chiseled body. It wouldn't be so bad if I could just stop thinking about how his body would feel pressed against mine, about how much I wanted to trace my fingertips from his perfect jaw line to his well formed stomach and back again, how his lips would feel trailing over my skin…

Edward coughed interrupting my scandalous thoughts. I forgot he could hear my thoughts and I felt mildly embarrassed. Can't you just block me out? I mentally asked him. He just grinned and shook his head no. I glared at him; great just add one more thing to my list of current annoyances.

"So… I've heard the story of how Carlisle changed," Emmett began totally unaware of the mental conversation Edward and I just had. When he found out about Edward's ability he was both shocked and amused at first testing the skill and having his own conversations with him. But now he was annoyed that he was never alone in his head and that others could have conversations without him ever knowing, like now.

"And Esme told me her story too. Last night Edward told me his, or what I already didn't know through Carlisle, so I guess that just leaves your story Rosalie." He turned towards me and waited.

I froze in horror. Everyone else knew not to bring up the night I changed because it was the worst day of my life and essentially the end of it. They knew the horrible story, how I came to be what I now was, and they never asked questions about it out of respect. They also pretty much knew everything either through Carlisle or Edward seeing it through my mind.

I didn't want to tell anyone that story ever again and most of all Emmett. What would he think about me after he heard the story? Would he realize how ruined I was and not want me anymore, if he even wanted me now? I knew I had to say something though since he was anxiously waiting for me to speak.

"Uh, Carlisle found me dying in an ally and changed me," I said leaving out so many details.

Emmett frowned in disappointment wanting something juicer. "That's it? But what happened **before** that? How did you get in the ally and why were you dying?"

"I just had an accident," I murmured, "nothing special. Well I am going to go to my room, I have some clothes I have been wanting to mend and redesign." I got up and made my way upstairs.

"There's more to her story isn't there?" I heard Emmett ask Edward when I was halfway up the stairs. I stopped and waited wanting to here what Edward would tell him.

"There is more to everyone's story Emmett." Edward replied alluding that there was more but never actually saying anything.

"Can you maybe tell me it?" Emmett sounded frustrated that I had lied to him or maybe that Edward knew and he didn't.

"I'm sorry Emmett it's not my sorry to tell you." Edward would never betray my confidence that much about him I did know. I may not care for him and I may not be his favorite person but I knew that he was enough of a gentleman not to say anything without permission.

But what if I gave him permission I thought to myself. Emmett obviously wanted to know the story and it would most likely come out at some time. Why not now? I knew I didn't want to be the one to tell him, watching his face as I relayed the hideous incidents would be too much to handle. But if Edward told him I could still listen to his reactions and avoid all the awkwardness.

You can tell him Edward. I knew he could hear me from where I was sitting on the stairs.

"Please Edward," Emmett pleaded at the same time I did.

"No," Edward said to Emmett and most likely me at the same time.

It's okay Edward you can tell him. I want you to tell him. I can't bear the look of disgust that he will have when he finds out the truth about me. When he realizes that my beauty is not worth it. Please, tell him Edward.

"Please Edward," Emmett begged out loud while I pleaded in my head.

"Fine," Edward conceded to both of us, "but I can't tell you everything just what I know. Anything else you will have to ask her."

"Thank you," Emmett whispered as I sat anxiously waiting on the stairs.

I probably should have gone up stairs to my room and covered my ears because I knew the story and knew how it would eat me up hearing it again. Actually I had never heard my story told from someone else's lips and the idea scared me but I stayed wanting to hear Emmett's reaction first hand.

"Rosalie was part of a fairly wealthy in New York and when we moved there we knew right away who the Hales were. Other than that and the obvious that she was beautiful I know almost nothing about her human life. I don't know what her likes were, hobbies, interests, or personality. She almost never talks about her human life to me or anyone else so all I know about her was through gossip, then Carlisle, and then finally as a vampire. If you want to know more you are going to have to ask her."

I closed my eyes and thought about Edward's opinion of me. He was right I didn't tell any of them much about who I was in my human life, Esme included. I felt that it was more than just personal, it was mine, the only thing keeping me from going insane over the fact I wasn't me anymore. My family must truly think that I am or was a horrible person. I momentarily vowed to try harder to become one of the family if only a little bit.

"Rosalie was engaged to another high society man," Edward continued my story as I wallowed in thought. "Royce King was wealthy and their wedding was to be the event of the year, so the papers said at the time. Now, I don't know much about their relationship but I knew what kind of person Royce was since I could read his thoughts. He was a vile man in every sense of the word and didn't deserve to walk the same earth with Rosalie let alone marry her." Edward's voice got tense and I could tell that he was angry. I never knew that Edward felt that way about Royce and I felt a little more kindness for my brother.

"Why would Rosalie love someone like that?" Emmett asked with an equal amount of tense in his voice.

Edward snorted. "I don't think there was love in their relationship. To tell you the truth I think it was pretty much forced upon Rosalie by her parents. Anyways I don't know what happened but one night Royce and some of his evil friends ran into Rosalie and they violently beat her and _violated_ her leaving her for dead. That's when Carlisle found her and changed her."

If I could cry I knew I would be. Hearing the story again was more painful than I had thought it would be. I could remember everything from that night as he told it; their faces, the smell of the men (alcohol and tobacco) their cruel laughter mixing with my cries of mercy, and the unbelievable pain I felt as I laid there waiting for death which would never come.

Of course I didn't know that the pain I felt would be nothing compared to what Carlisle would inflict upon me.

My painful memories were interrupted when I heard a loud crash and thud in the next room.

"Where are they? Are they still in New York? If we leave now we can get there in a few hours. How could you just let them live?" Emmett was yelling and from the sound of it stomping around the room.

His anger at them surprised me. The only people who knew about my experience were my vampire family and they all had different reactions to it. Edward acted indifferent and was more occupied with the fact I was now a vampire. Carlisle wanted me to talk about it and approached it from his doctor outlook. And Esme, well she was the worst. She pitied me and what I went through looking at me with that sad, motherly look in her eyes. I knew they were all angry that it happened to me but they didn't react so physically and loudly like Emmett was.

"Emmett calm down, please." Edward was trying to get him to gain control and settle down. "The men are not alive anymore and I had nothing to do with it although I would not have minded ending their miserable lives."

Now I was really surprised. I had always thought Edward didn't approve of my murdering the men in retaliation. I had assumed he disapproved because it went against everything us as vegetarian vampires stood for. I felt a little touched that he not only was okay with what I did what would have helped if I had asked.

"Rosalie _dealt_ with them before we moved here. They will never hurt another woman again." Edward delicately explained to Emmett what I had done.

I thought now would be the time Emmett would get disgusted with me. He would for sure turn against me and not want anything to do with me when he found out I am not an innocent woman but a murderer.

I didn't need my keen vampire hearing to hear his loud robust laughter coming from the other room.

"Good for her! I should have known my angel would have been strong enough to do it herself." Emmett said while chuckling.

I felt my stomach tighten slightly when he said _my_ angel. How could Emmett, a man who was so innocent and kind be okay with the idea that I killed people? He sure was becoming an even more confusing man with each passing day.

"Emmett," I heard Edward begin slowly and carefully from the next room. "Out of respect I try to stay out of my family's heads however I tend to hear more than I wish to. I don't want to tell you what to do but I have to ask that you tread carefully with Rosalie. It's true I am not her biggest fan nor she mine but she is like my sister and I can't stand to watch her get hurt again. I can hear your thoughts Emmett so I know you're a good man with fine intentions but Rosalie has hardened herself because of Royce and her transformation, so go slow."

It was too much for me too handle. Emmett hearing my story, his reaction to it and the fact that I killed people, and now Edward being protective of me. It was all too much for me too handle so I finally got up from the stairs and slowly and quietly ran to my room.

I had only been in my room long enough to grab a dress I was currently mending into a new style that would better compliment my body and jump on my bed before I heard Emmett's rather loud footsteps outside my door.

He tapped against my door, so softly it was barely audible a surprise considering his strength.

"Come in."

"Hey Rose," he said gently as if he was going to break me if he talked too loud. I usually hated when people called me Rose but when he said the name between his beautiful lips I didn't mind.

"Emmett," I replied with a nod before returning to my dress. I had to keep my mind occupied and off of his godly form.

He easily crossed my room in two strides and playfully jumped over the foot board on my bed frame landing at the bottom end of my bed. His weight and the motion made me bounce up and down a few times and I couldn't help but smile.

"Edward told me your story, about how you changed. All of it." He was whispering now in a sad tone that I rarely ever hear from him since he usually is so jolly. Even though this was an awkward and somewhat painful moment for me I was also a little pleased that he was so honest with me. He could have gone on pretending like he never heard the story after all he never knew I heard it all, but instead he was telling me the truth.

"I know," I said after a few moments and never looking up from my mending. "I gave Edward permission to." More like forced him to.

"Rose," He slowly slid his way up the bed closer to me and I held my breath so I wouldn't smell his intoxicating scent. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I want you to know that I would _never_ do anything to ever hurt you."

He moved so close to me that he was almost sitting on my lap now. He raised his enormous hand to my cheek and cradled my head in it gently brushing his thumb over the soft skin under my eyes.

The electricity and pleasure of his touch made me push the needle too far through and it rocketed through the fabric into my own thumb breaking against the hard, strong surface. My mind, emotions, and body were all sending me conflicting messages and I didn't know what to do.

"Emmett, I…I" I stammered when I raised my head to look at him. What could I even say? I like you a lot, different than a brother, but my heart was broken as a human and now it is completely gone as a vampire so I have nothing left to offer? Nothing seemed right and for the first time in my life I was speechless.

"Rose, I know you've been hurt. What those disgusting people did to you," he paused gritting his teeth, "When I first saw you I knew you were special, god you were… are so beautiful. You're an angel, my angel. I don't know what I'm feeling because I've never really felt this way before but I know one emotion. We are physically drawn together; I feel it every time I see you, every time we touch." When he said _touch_ he moved his thumb from below my eye to my bottom lip gently caressing it. "You can't tell me you don't feel it too."

If the pit in my stomach, feeling of butterflies, and the fact that it felt like a thousand feathers were being dragged over my skin were any indication I would say that yes I was feeling it too. But this was dangerous ground and I couldn't go here with him, it would only lead to hurt like Royce.

I gulped. "Yes, but I think-"

He stopped my words my placing his huge thumb over both my lips. "No, Rosalie. Don't think just feel."

He replaced his thumb with his lips. When our lips finally met I lost all my doubts and thoughts completely and did exactly what he told me too, feel.

I felt his plump, smooth lips move in rhythm with mine first gentle and soft and then firm and with haste. His giant lips were so big that they almost engulfed mine but for some reason they matched up perfectly with mine like a jigsaw puzzle. The kiss was chaste at first and then he gently nipped at my bottom lip and I instinctively opened my mouth. He took the moment to urge his tongue in. He explored my mouth with it, my teeth, gums, lips, and my own tongue. Soon I was in a frenzy and gave way to my passion. I matched his movements with my own tongue and I laced my arms around his neck plunging my fingers in his hair. I struggled to bring his body closer to mine, his mouth harder against my lips, and his tongue deeper into my mouth.

He quickly pushed me down against the bed and the movement startled me a little. He raised his hand and cupped my breast and I stopped completely. It was too soon, too fast. I flashed back to Royce and the men. I shivered and Emmett must have felt my tension.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. The redness of his own eyes startled me and I shivered again. He sighed and sat up.

"Sorry," he murmured, "I didn't mean to go so fast so soon but your rather intoxicating Rose." He smiled at me before getting up off the bed. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you Rosalie and I mean to stand by that promise but that kiss proved what I had been thinking these last two weeks. We share a passion and I _know_ you feel it too."

He gently pressed his lips in a soft kiss on my forehead before walking towards the door.

"Emmett," I nearly screamed after him. He turned around and stared. "Be patient with me." Saying this was like me saying I indeed felt the chemistry and didn't want him to give up on me.

He smiled and I felt my stomach twitter at the beauty the smile enhanced on his face. "For you Rosalie, I would wait an eternity for." He walked out the door leaving me stunned, confused, excited, and nervous in my room.


End file.
